Work in progress
by sakuraluver1215
Summary: Just when Sakura thought she could smooth talking anyone, she messes up with the wrong guy...Sasuke Uchiha. Can friendship spark between these two unlikely people or will it all just crash and burn?. Please Please read!, it's my first story and I suck at summaries, but please just give it a try and tell me what you think!


AN: Hey guys! well this is my first story and after being on fanfiction for many years I decided that I was going to give a try in writing some stories of my own. All constructive criticism is welcome but please please guys no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto

" outer sakura"  
("inner sakura")

* * *

Sakura Haruno steps out of a gorgeous all black McLaren, drawing all eyes on her. Smiling all to0 eagerly, she takes off her glasses and looks around eyes landing on

him, the perfect guy...Sasuke Uchiha. (" Cha! he's perfect for ino's advice/plan!," inner sakura boasted.)Feeling a tingling sensation of somebody staring right at his

back, he glances back behind him only to have onyx eyes clash with bright emerald eyes, taking his breath away, making him angry at the unknown emotion. She

smirks at him and winks, making Sasuke shift uncomfortably in his seat, he turns his attention back to Naruto who was staring straight at Sakura with a surprised

look on his face. " Hey teme, isn't that Sakura-chan?" Naruto directs his attention back on Sasuke with expectant eyes."Dobe, I don't actually know her dumb ass,

I've only heard stories about her," Sasuke replies with a scowl on his face. "Ha-ha oh yeah! I forget you came a year after she left 6 years ago" Naruto awkwardly

scratched the back of his head. Sakura made her way to their table with a confident smile,"Hey Naruto-kun! its been years!, how have you been? Doing good with the

ladies I hope?" she says.

" well you know me Sakura-chan! the ladies love me, they can't get enough of this delicious hunk!" says Naruto, puffing out his chest. (Leave it to Naruto to make a

complete fool out of himself) Sasuke rolls his eyes while muttering "Dobe" under his breath.

He looks up to see Sakura staring right at him. " who's your friend Naruto-kun?, are you going to introduce me?" Sakura says still staring at Sasuke. " uhhh haha"

Naruto looks nervously between them " Sakura-Sasuke, Sasuke-Sakura, now that you're well acquainted have a seat Sakura-chan!" Sakura takes a seat and

immediately tries starting a conversation with Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto's presence. " "So Sasuke huh? nice name for a handsome guy" Sakura charmingly

smiles at him, leaving Sasuke baffled by her boldness and direct approach at hopes in sparking a conversation with him. "Hn" Sasuke grunts out, Sakura's left

eyebrow twitched a little at the lack of words, causing the corners of Sasuke's mouth to slightly twitch up just barely enough to call it a smirk successfully surpassing

the urge to smile. Sakura tries again to spark conversation with the ever stoic man. "So uh Sasuke, I assume you go to KU?" Sakura says.("no shit sherlock, you're-

on campus!")

she twitches a little at inner's unwanted response. "Hn." Sasuke again mutters. About ready to explode with frustration, Sakura tries a few internal calming exercises

to keep her from letting out her frustration. Seeing how he was affecting her mood, Sasuke lowly chuckles, " yes, I attend KU." Sakura giggles and bats her

eyelashes, hoping to impress him. "good, I'll be starting there on Monday, I hope to see you around, maybe we can hang?" Sakura replies with a wink. Sasuke

narrows his eyes,directing that famous 'Uchiha glare' towards Sakura, fed up with mixed feelings and her underestimating his character as a guy, he hisses through

his teeth " No thanks, I know how girls like you are," Sakura's smile falters, " And how would that be?" Sakura questions. " Oh you know, pretend to like a guy and

care, then out of nowhere, leave without giving a shit about their feelings, 'cause according to girls,guys don't have feelings, I rather not deal with someone of your

standards right now." Sasuke huffs out before marching towards his car and driving off. Naruto eye twitches. " Augh! that fucking teme! he was my ride home, this is

bullshit, I can't believe he just left me!" Naruto pouts. Sakura still staring at where Sasuke used to be, processing the feeling of being berated for the time ever,

snapping out of it, she slowly moves her attention to Naruto sulking about being left without a ride and 'stupid teme'. She rolls her eyes while sighing, "c'mon Naruto,

I'll give you a ride home." Sakura says while grabbing her keys and heading off to her precious Mclaren (perks of having rich parents). With brightened eyes Naruto

follows after her. Noticing her troubled face and quiet demeanor he breaks the silence, "Sakura-chan, look," Naruto sighs, "I'm sorry about what teme said back

there, it was wrong and he usually doesn't even talk as much as he did back there 'cause believe me, we've been friends for years and he's never said a sentence that

long before, seems like he really doesn't like you." He rambles, not aware of the mistake he just made or better yet said. Getting irritated by the minute and a little

insulted, Sakura glares at Naruto shutting him up once and for all. Noticing her glare, Naruto laughs nervously. " Hehe umm, sorry I'll stop talking now." Naruto

lowers his head and looks out the window quietly, silence filling the car...for a while that is.

Finally arriving at Naruto's place after getting lost a few times due to Naruto not knowing his address correctly (which led to Naruto having to call Sasuke and

annoying everybody because he didn't think it important enough to remember his street name). They pulled up to see Sasuke leaning on his car, waiting patiently for

Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura make eye contact causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and Sakura to smile awkwardly . (yes, there's a lot of eye rolling going on) "What the

fuck is she doing here dobe?" Sasuke angrily asked. "Well teme she gave me a ride since someone! ( pointing at Sasuke) decided to leave my ass stranded at fucking

school!" Naruto bites back. "Hn, whatever dead last." Naruto eyes bulges, face turns red in anger, "you piece of shit! I could run you over with Sakura-chan's car right

now!" thoroughly entertained with their bickering, Sakura giggled with mirth " hahaha, Naruto, no ones running over anybody with my car" Naruto glowered like a

little boy who was told they couldn't have the toy they desired. "whatever" he grumbles. Knowing she had to make things right, exhaling,Sakura looked straight at

Sasuke and opened her mouth to speak" look we started off on the wrong foot, I came on too strong and now you hate me, can we start over?" asked Sakura holding

out her hand for him to shake. "Hn, no" Sasuke replies. Inner Sakura bristles at his arrogance, ("god I know we came on too strong but we're trying to fix it, cut us

some slack you fucker!" ) with inner Sakura causing outer Sakura's headache and fueled anger, Sakura finally snaps. " Look!, I know I fucked up and made you think

I was another girl trying to get in your pants, but I promise you I'm not. I'm nervous and you're intimidating, I word vomit when approaching guys,

hell! people too for that matter, but please I'm trying here! I wanted to make it easy as possible for me to live here!" Sakura yells incredulously, "please don't think

bad of me because of my mistake on stupidly following my best friends advice on finding a boyfriend to keep my mind off of leaving everything I know and love

behind (stupid Ino-pig!) I won't try that again" Sakura sighs,she's starting to ramble and make no sense, " I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry." She says

turning away looking at anything but him. Making his presence known Naruto spoke,"uhhh guys, lets Hehe, go inside maybe? people are starting to stare"

Naruto says,acknowledging that they're still outside his place and the unwanted attention of strangers is making him uncomfortable. Naruto makes his way inside not

checking to see if they followed him. Sasuke and Sakura stood there looking at each other-or rather Sasuke looking at Sakura while she stares at the ground. Having

enough of the awkward one sided stare off, Sasuke straightens up and turns around not before throwing Sakura a quick wink that she barely managed to see. Smiling

to herself, in that moment Sakura knew he accepted her apology, that she had thank god fixed what she could've destroyed before she even had the chance to get to

know Sasuke. She also knew that they have a lot of work to do in terms of building a friendship between the two of them. They were what some would say, a work in

progress.

Yeah,

mhm, she could deal with that.

The end!

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. This wasn't really supposed to have a plot because I just wanted to test the waters a little and see how my readers feel about my writing and what I can do to improve it. (and trust me I know there's a lot to fix in terms of grammar and learning to build an actual plot)please don't forget to R&R!


End file.
